Os olhos do coração
by Mary Ogawara
Summary: Um mal entendido, um anel de noivado, uma decepção, o desejo de ser outra pessoa, uma estrela cadente... E Saori e Minu trocam de corpo! O que poderá acontecer? Quem vai ficar com Seiya?
1. Cuidado com o que você deseja

**Aviso:**

Oi, gente! Eu, Mary Ogawara,completei ontemum ano publicando fics aqui neste site.Logo abaixo do capítulo, escrevi alguns agradecimentos que gostaria que vocês lessem. Tentei publicar o capítulo ontem, mas não consegui... De qualquer forma, espero que gostem emuito obrigada! (Mary-san assoprando uma velinha!)

**

* * *

Os Olhos do Coração**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 1 – Cuidado com o que você deseja...**

A noite caiu fria em Tóquio, entretanto, havia poucas nuvens no céu e estas não cobriam as estrelas. Uma bela garota caminhava sozinha pelos jardins de sua mansão.

A brisa noturna balançava de leve seus longos cabelos cor de lavanda e a saia que usava. Apesar de estar usando uma blusa de mangas curtas e tecido muito fino, ela não dava a menor importância ao frio. Saori parecia não sentir nada além de um grande medo, que doía em seu coração.

Sentou-se na grama, entre as flores, e fitou o céu por longos instantes, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Tempos antes estivera tão perto do amor em uma noite estrelada como aquela, mas, agora, o medo de perdê-lo a consumava quase que por completo.

Como queria ter tido coragem para dizer o quanto o amava antes! Agora parecia tarde demais... Seria mesmo possível que seu destino não fosse viver ao lado de Seiya?

* * *

"Fazia uma bela tarde e a casa, como sempre, estava cheia. Por vezes Saori se perguntava como tinha suportado viver sozinha por tanto tempo, antes de reencontrar Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki, e tornar-se amiga deles.

Era bem verdade que Seiya continuava morando em seu pequeno apartamento no porto, mas os outros garotos, exceto Ikki – que só Zeus sabia onde morava -, continuavam na mansão Kido. Seus amigos a divertiam muito, além de se preocuparem com a sua segurança e a tratarem muito bem.

Shiryu tinha finalmente assumido seu namoro com Shunrei, assim como Hyoga e Fleur, e, também, Shun e June. As três garotas haviam se mudado para a capital japonesa e visitavam freqüentemente a mansão, primeiramente, apenas por causa de seus namorados, mas, em pouco tempo, Saori e elas já agiam como grandes amigas. Já Seiya...

Saori sabia que Seiya devia "se divertir" com outras garotas, mas não poderia reclamar da atenção que ele lhe dava como amigo. Aquela era, entretanto, uma situação bastante dolorosa, já que ela, na verdade, o amava... A garota acreditava que suas amigas eram as únicas que sabiam daquele amor não correspondido, porém, os outros Cavaleiros já haviam notado há um bom tempo que a relação de Saori e Seiya era bastante diferente da de "apenas bons amigos".

Naquela tarde, Saori estava em seu escritório, revendo alguns papéis importantes da Fundação Graad. Eram mais ou menos umas três horas quando suas amigas apareceram, convidando-a para uma visita ao orfanato 'Filhos das Estrelas'.

_-_Vamos, Saori! Vai ser divertido! – disse Fleur com animação

_-_Os garotos também vão, por isso, se você não for, vai ficar aqui sozinha! – disse Shunrei, tentando convencê-la a ir

_-_E se o Seiya estiver lá, hein? – perguntou June, sorrindo

_-_O-o Seiya...? – Saori sentiu seu rosto corar e um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios

_-_É! Aposto que você vai se arrepender de não vê-lo! – disse Shunrei, também sorrindo

_-_Ainda mais sabendo que tem uma certa pessoa que gosta dele lá no orfanato! – disse Fleur, com uma expressão engraçada, fazendo todas rirem muito

Saori sorria de suas amigas, mas sabia que, no fundo, era verdade. Minu, a amiga de infância de Seiya, era transparente quanto aos seus sentimentos pelo garoto – que parecia ser o único a não perceber isso. Olhou para a pilha de papéis que ainda tinha de verificar e se desanimou. Não poderia mesmo ir...

_-_E então, Saori? – insistiu June – O que você diz?

_-_Não vai dar mesmo, gente. – respondeu Saori, tentando não perder o sorriso – Se o Seiya estiver lá, vocês ficam de olho nele pra mim, tá? – disse, brincando

Depois que as garotas saíram, Saori voltou ao trabalho e só parou quando se assustou ao olhar pela janela e perceber que a noite já estava chegando. Ela, então, foi até a sala de estar para ler algumas revistas ou ver televisão, enfim, fazer alguma coisa que a distraísse até seus amigos chegarem para o jantar. Não demorou muito e todos já estavam jantando e conversando animadamente.

_-_Nem dá para acreditar no quanto aquelas crianças cresceram, não é? – disse Shun

_-_É verdade! Estou me sentindo um velho! – disse Hyoga, provocando muitos risos

_-_Só o Seiya continua com a mesma animação de sempre para jogar futebol com elas. – disse Shiryu

_-_O Seiya estava lá? – perguntou Saori, curiosa

_-_Ahn... Estava. – respondeu Shiryu depois de trocar um olhar de "falei demais" com Shunrei

Saori ficou um pouco incomodada com o tom estranho da resposta do amigo, mas resolveu não insistir. Depois que todos terminaram seu jantar, Shunrei, Fleur e June pediram para conversar com a amiga a sós.

_-_Saori, nós temos que te contar uma coisa, mas você não vai gostar... – começou Shunrei

_-_O que foi? – Saori começou a se preocupar. Alguma coisa em seu coração dizia que aquilo tinha a ver com... – É o Seiya?

_-_É sim. – respondeu Shunrei

_-_Olha, amiga, - disse June – infelizmente parece que...

_-_O Seiya está namorando a Minu! – disse Fleur, nervosa, levando as mãos à boca

Saori precisou de um momento para entender direito o que tinha acabado de ouvir, e, ainda assim, desejou profundamente não ter ouvido o que pensava.

_-_O... O quê? – perguntou com a voz já embargada, pois seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas – Ele está... Namorando a Minu?

As amigas confirmaram com a cabeça.

_-_E isso não é o pior! – disse Fleur, agitada

_-_Quando nós chegamos, eles estavam conversando juntos... – disse June, mais calma

_-_Ele estava um pouco nervoso e tinha uma caixinha nas mãos... – disse Shunrei

'Por favor, não...', pensava Saori, embora soubesse que Seiya e Minu já eram amigos há muito tempo, o que significava que qualquer envolvimento entre os dois provavelmente seria pra valer...

_-_Uma caixinha para alianças... – disse Shunrei, desanimada

Saori não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Seu coração parecia simplesmente pequeno demais para suportar tanta dor...

Ela caminhou em silêncio até a porta da mansão e a abriu, para sair da casa.

_-_Saori, aonde você vai? – perguntou Shunrei

_-_Eu... Só quero ficar sozinha.

_-_Mas, Saori... – Fleur foi interrompida pela garota

_-_Não se preocupem... Eu não vou a lugar algum... – disse Saori antes de sair para o jardim."

* * *

Sentada em um banquinho, fitando as estrelas, uma outra garota também sofria com a idéia de "perder" seu amado. Minu (_Mortias musquias_) chorava sozinha, muito triste e ao mesmo tempo zangada por ter se deixado enganar por tanto tempo.

Naquela tarde, que começara tão bem, ela teve a certeza de algo que já desconfiava há um bom tempo, embora relutasse em aceitar como verdade. O amor de Seiya não era seu...

* * *

"Eram pouco mais de três da tarde, e Minu aproveitava para ler o resumo das novelas enquanto as crianças jogavam bola com os amigos de Seiya. Sentada em um banquinho, sob a sombra aconchegante de uma árvore, a garota sorria empolgada, pois, no próximo e último capítulo de 'Beijos e lágrimas', Francisco Carlos iria pedir a mão de Maria Helena em casamento!

'Ah... Se pelo menos o Seiya fosse como o Francisco Carlos...', pensava a mosca, quase babando na revista.

_-_Sonhando acordada, Minu? – ela ouviu a voz do garoto

_-_Seiya! – o rosto dela corou instantaneamente

_-_Eu mesmo! – Seiya sorriu – Tudo bem? Posso me sentar do seu lado?

_-_Claro! Claro! Mas... O que te traz aqui hoje...? – disse Minu sorrindo e tentando jogar o cabelo (sem sucesso, por causa das marias-chiquinhas)

_-_Bom, Minu, - começou Seiya, parecendo um pouco nervoso – nós somos amigos há muito tempo, não é? Desde que eu e a minha irmã viemos pra este orfanato.

_-_Sim... – respondeu Minu, se enchendo de esperanças

_-_Por isso eu confio em você e quero que você seja sincera quando eu te perguntar uma coisa muito importante, certo?

_-_Sim...? – Minu mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia

Seiya tirou do bolso uma caixinha para jóias e o coração da garota disparou.

_-_Sim! Sim! Sim! A resposta é sim! – disse Minu, sorrindo bastante

_-_Mas eu ainda nem perguntei! – disse Seiya, também sorrindo

_-_Tudo bem, você quer fazer direito, né? Pode perguntar... – disse a garota, com um sorriso 'de orelha a orelha'

_-_E então, Minu? – disse Seiya abrindo a caixinha e deixando que a garota visse um lindo anel de noivado – O que você acha? Será que a Saori vai gostar?

_-_Claro que... – só então caiu a ficha para Minu – Como... Como é? – ela perguntou, incrédula

_-_Eu vou convidar a Saori para jantar amanhã e vou aproveitar para fazer o pedido de casamento. Sei que é meio louco, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela é a mulher certa para mim e acho que ela também sente o mesmo ao meu respeito.

_-_Sei... – disse Minu, quase sem voz, se sentindo invadida pelo ódio que aquele nome lhe provocava: _Saori_!

_-_Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso direito? Será que ela vai gostar do anel? Fala, Minu! – ele pediu, sorrindo impaciente

_-_Ahn... Claro que ela vai gostar, o anel é lindo. – disse a garota se segurando para não chorar – Pa... Parabéns, Seiya..."

* * *

Minu fechou os punhos com raiva, enquanto mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

Saori levantou-se do lugar onde sentava, na grama, assustada por não saber que alguém era capaz de chorar tanto quanto ela, naquela noite. "Ah, Seiya... Será que você a ama? Será que você ama mesmo a Minu?", pensou enquanto ainda chorava.

"Por que, Seiya? Por que ela? Por que a Saori?", pensou Minu também fitando as estrelas. "Eu me odeio (**N.A.:** e não é só você não, querida! Rs)! Queria ser outra pessoa!", pensou ela, com raiva.

"Eu queria tanto que você me amasse...", pensou Saori, lembrando-se dos sorrisos que Seiya lhe dirigia sempre.

_-_Queria tanto _ser_ alguém que você amasse... Nem que fosse por um dia, eu queria ser... A Minu... – Saori disse, baixinho, para si mesma

"Eu te odeio, Saori Kido!", pensava Minu, com raiva.

_-_Mas bem que eu queria ser a Saori amanhã... – disse Minu, quase ao mesmo tempo que Saori

Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cortou o céu...

**

* * *

Agradecimentos:**

Um ano... Nem parece tanto assim!

No dia 31 de maio de 2004, eu publicava o primeiro capítulo de uma fic que tinha começado a escrever dias antes, só por diversão, chamada Cavaleiros Apaixonados.

De lá pra cá, fui tomando gosto pela coisa – eu já gostava muito de escrever antes – e as minhas fics agora são uma parte muito especial de mim... Pelo menos por enquanto, não sei o que faria sem elas!

Neste período de tempo, tive a oportunidade de me aproximar de pessoas maravilhosas e adquirir algumas amizades verdadeiras. Jamais pensei que isso fosse possível! Eu comemorei quando recebi uma review em um dia para a minha primeira fic, e fiquei tão empolgada que publiquei o segundo capítulo no mesmo dia! Rs

O fato é que eu andava um pouco desanimada e assustada com tudo o que me havia acontecido no ano anterior, 2003, pois haviam sido muitas mudanças e notícias de uma só vez... Ler e escrever fics me deu e ainda me dá muita alegria, mesmo nos momentos em que eu olho para o meu caderno e a história parece não ter saída! Rs

Por tudo isso e mais, quero agradecer a cada pessoa que já me deixou uma review, a cada pessoa que me tem em uma lista de favoritos, a cada pessoa que simplesmente leu as minhas fics. Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Nada disso seria possível sem vocês.

Quero também, dedicar um espaço à agradecimentos especias, para três meninas que são meus anjos da guarda e amigas como eu nunca pensei que poderia ter – como eu nem sei se mereço ter:

**Kk-chan**: obrigada por estar do meu lado quando eu preciso e por ter me encorajado a começar a publicar aquela fic que parecia uma coisa tão louca no começo! Ah! Também por sempre me ajudar com idéias e revisar todas as minhas vírgulas fora do lugar! Rs Você é minha irmã, mas também é minha melhor amiga – e eu sei que sempre vou poder contar com isso. Eu nunca vou esquecer o quanto você sempre foi tão boa comigo, não importa para onde a vida nos leve ou o que aconteça a partir de agora. Você sempre vai estar no meu coração – não apenas por causa do sangue, he he!

**Bianca Potter**: nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu jamais poderia ter pensado que um dia viria a ser amiga da minha "ídola"! Rs Eu falei pra você que tive muita sorte, mas tive mesmo, coincidências desse tipo não costumam acontecer comigo – exceto quando são ruins... Rs Ta vendo? Eu sou doida mesmo, né? Rs Mas obrigada por suportar a minha "loucura", por se importar comigo e me ouvir – ou não – no telefone, pelas brincadeiras, pelas risadas, pelos micos... Por ser essa amiga tão maravilhosa que você é! Você é outros quinhentos, Bia! Rs

**Priscilla Gilmore**: Prizinha-san! Eu já falei pra você que posso ser meio "Seiya" às vezes, porque demora um pouco para eu "abrir" o meu coração para as outras pessoas, e é por isso que eu acho que essa amizade é tão especial assim. Porque eu não precisei me esconder por medo, desde o começo já deu pra perceber que você é uma pessoa incrível e em que eu posso mesmo confiar. Obrigada por ser essa pessoa para mim, por se importar e por me divertir sempre! Apesar de tudo, espero mesmo que a nossa amizade seja para sempre – e que um dia as angels possam se reunir para "não dormir" no mesmo quarto! Rs

Amo vocês, meninas!

Beijos e, mais uma vez, obrigada!

**Mary Ogawara**


	2. Quando um desejo se torna real!

**Os Olhos do Coração**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**Capítulo 2 – Quando um desejo se torna real!**

* * *

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Saori acordou de repente com o som irritante de um despertador, mas não abriu os olhos. Dormira muito mal naquela noite e queria ficar na cama mais um pouco.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

A garota esticou o braço direito para alcançar o despertador em seu criado mudo, mas nada alcançou. Ao invés disso, assustou-se ao ouvir uma voz desconhecida.

- Ai, que droga! Já são cinco horas!

Saori notou que a voz pertencia a uma mulher e que não lhe era desconhecida.

"Será que estou sonhando?", pensou a garota, abrindo os olhos logo depois. Não, não estava sonhando. Estava em um quarto bem menor que o seu – e bem mais, digamos,_ feio_. A cama em que estava deitada ficava perto de uma parede onde havia uma janela, e, bem no canto do quarto, um guarda-roupa. Saori se sentou rapidamente na cama, esfregando os olhos.

- Que foi, Minu? Ainda não se recuperou de ontem?

"Minu?"

- Por que você está me chamando de Mi...

Saori perdeu a voz ao constatar de quem era a voz conhecida. Era de Eiri, a amiga de Minu, que também trabalhava no orfanato... Orfanato?

- Com licença, onde eu estou? Como vim parar aqui? – perguntou Saori, tímida, puxando o lençol para cobrir a camisola "estilo vovó" que usava

Eire olhou para ela sem dizer qualquer coisa por alguns segundos, até finalmente se manifestar.

- Bateu com a cabeça, Minu? – perguntou ela com uma expressão confusa que logo se tornou mais branda – Olha, não liga para o que aconteceu! Quero dizer, eu sei que o Seiya...

"Seiya?"

- ...É importante para você, mas a vida continua! Olha pra mim! Eu já nem fico mais com tanta raiva daquela mocréia com quem o Hyoga está saindo! Hummm... Quero dizer, talvez sim! – ela acrescentou, depois de uma breve pausa

Saori levantou-se e olhou para o seu corpo enquanto Eiri falava sem parar. Definitivamente estava diferente! E um diferente... Ruim! E seus cabelos, então? Ela pôs a mão sobre a cabeça e notou que estavam presos em uma rede... O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

- Com licença novamente, srta. Eiri, mas eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Saori assustada

- Srta. Eiri? Você pirou? Acho melhor lavar logo esse rosto e trocar de roupa para nós fazermos o café das crianças! – disse Eiri apontando para uma porta, enquanto procurava o que vestir

Saori entrou no pequeno banheiro, completamente diferente do seu, e, ao olhar-se no espelho, teve de levar as mãos à boca para conter um grito. "_Queria tanto ser alguém que você amasse... Nem que fosse por um dia, eu queria ser... A Minu..._ ". Saori lembrou-se do que havia desejado na noite anterior.

TOC, TOC, TOC!

- Minu, já que você já está aí, vista logo o seu uniforme! – disse Eiri, batendo à porta do banheiro com o uniforme de Minu nas mãos

- Ce-certo! – respondeu Saori recebendo a roupa

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho. Sem alternativas, acabou se trocando e seguindo Eiri em direção à cozinha do Orfanato.

* * *

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Minu se encolheu na cama. "Ah, não! Não quero acordar cedo hoje!", pensou a garota.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

- Eiri... Desliga essa coisa! – balbuciou a garota, ainda sonolenta.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

- Que droga, Eiri! Já disse pra você desligar essa coi...

A voz também faltou à Minu quando esta percebeu aonde estava.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos poderia ter imaginado que um dia acordaria em um quarto tão bonito e luxuoso.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Minu finalmente percebeu que o barulho vinha de um despertador que estava sobre um bonito criado-mudo, do lado direito da cama. Olhou para as janelas, cobertas por cortinas. Estivesse onde estivesse, estava atrasada para fazer o café da manhã das crianças.

A garota procurou saber a hora pelo relógio e então notou que havia outros objetos sobre o móvel. Ligou o abajur e espantou-se ao ver, em um porta-retrato, uma foto da Srta. Saori ao lado de... Seiya! Ele também aparecia em outra foto, ao lado dos amigos.

- Que idiota! – disse Minu, com raiva, enquanto abaixava o porta-retrato com a foto do casal com força

Quando a garota levantou-se foi que percebeu que ela não parecia ser ela mesma. Seu corpo estava diferente – parecia ter ganhado mais peito e perdido alguns centímetros de cintura. Usava uma delicada camisola com alcinhas, que descia até os joelhos, e longos cabelos roxos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros... Roxos?

Minu correu até uma porta e deu de cara com um closet, onde havia muitas roupas, sapatos, bolsas e outros acessórios; o tipo de coisa que ela jamais seria capaz de comprar com o seu dinheiro. Foi então que percebeu um grande espelho à sua frente, que não refletia a sua imagem, mas sim... "_Mas bem que eu queria ser a Saori amanhã..."._

Era isso! Seu desejo havia sido realizado! De alguma forma, ela era, naquela manhã, ninguém menos que Saori Kido, a herdeira da Fundação Graad. Saori Kido, a garota que Seiya pediria em casamento naquela noite!

Minu não pôde conter sua alegria e começou a saltitar enquanto examinava as roupas que estavam no armário. "Vou precisar de umas roupas novas!", pensou quando voltava à frente do criado-mudo para abrir a bolsa que também estava sobre ele.

- Ah! Hoje ninguém me segura! – disse a garota para si mesma ao constatar que havia dinheiro e alguns cartões de crédito na carteira de Saori

Encontrou o celular da garota e começou a apagar com satisfação todas as mensagens armazenadas de Seiya. Coisas como "Eu te adoro", "Estou com saudades!" ou "Posso te ver hoje?".

- Claro que você vai poder me ver hoje, Seiya! – disse ela para si mesma, com um sorrisinho sarcástico

A garota nem percebeu quanto tempo gastou mexendo nas coisas de Saori quando, em algum momento, bateram à porta do quarto.

- Sim? – ela perguntou nervosa, sem reconhecer o fiel mordomo de Saori

- Srta. Saori, perdão incomodar, mas alguém a espera na sala.

- Posso saber quem?

- É o, _hunf_, Seiya, senhorita.

- O-o Seiya? – Minu quase não conseguiu acreditar na própria sorte – Diga a ele que eu estou descendo... Ou melhor, mande-o vir até aqui!

- O quê? – Mas, srta. Saori! Ele é um moleque! – disse Tatsumi, visivelmente alterado

- Faça o que eu mandei! Agora!

- Sim, senhorita... – disse Tatsumi, afastando-se do quarto – Com licença...

Minu se jogou na cama e soltou uma gargalhada. Era bom demais para ser verdade, mas era verdade! Levantou-se, rapidamente, e correu até o banheiro para pentear o cabelo e esperar pelo garoto.

Enquanto isso, no Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas, Saori, sem saber o que fazer, tentava fazer o trabalho de Minu, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Até aquele momento, já tinha queimado o mingau de aveia das crianças e quebrado umas duas ou três xícaras, tentando servir os meninos, inquietos.

Quando quebrou um prato ao tentar lavar a louça, Eiri a chamou para conversar no pátio, enquanto as crianças jogavam bola.

- O que você tem hoje, Minu? – perguntou a garota, parecendo preocupada

- Eu sinceramente não sei... – respondeu Saori, sem jeito

- Olha, - a voz de Eiri ganhou um tom mais ameno – eu sei que você está nervosa por causa do Seiya, mas acho que não adianta mais, amiga. A essa hora, ele já deve ter ido lá.

- Lá? – repetiu Saori, confusa

Eiri agia como se Minu estivesse triste ou alguma coisa assim, mas ela não tinha ficado noiva do garoto? O que realmente havia acontecido no dia anterior? Será que os dois tinham brigado? Será que suas amigas não haviam entendido mal o que tinham visto? "Eiri parece saber o que aconteceu... Preciso que ela me conte!".

- É, na mansão da "Chatôri" Kido! – respondeu Eiri, como se fosse algo óbvio

- O que disse? Quero dizer, por que ele iria até a mansão? – Saori sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça, mas logo procurou se acalmar

- Ah! Minu! Você parece que nasceu ontem, né? Se ele vai pedi-la em casamento no jantar, lógico que precisa convidá-la primeiro, né?

Saori sentiu seu coração dispara, embora o resto de seu corpo parecesse ficar cada vez mais leve.

- Eu pensei que você já tinha sacado isso ontem, quando me contou tudo! Mas pode deixar, amiga! Nós não vamos deixar barato pra eles não e...

A voz de Eiri, que desatara a falar novamente, parecia cada vez mais distante, como um eco e, de repente, a visão de Saori começou a ficar cada vez mais escura... "O que está acontecendo?", a garota pensou assustada, antes de perder completamente os sentidos.

**

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:**

**Prizinha-san**: desculpa mais uma vez pelo "apesar de tudo", talvez eu não tenha me expressado com as palavras corretas. Boa sorte para nós com as próximas provas, muitos beijos pra você e morte à Rory Gilmore! He he he

**Kk-chan**: cinco páginas em umatarde! Ihhh - ho ho! Rs (essa risada não é a cara do Sano?) Beijos!

**Bianca Potter**: muito obrigada pela review! Muito meiga, eu adorei! Espero que você tenha se divertido no Piauí Pop... snif... Rs Beijos, miga!

**Dani**** Kamiya**: desculpa mesmo pela demora com este 2° capítulo! Eu tava perdida com tantas provas e trabalhos, mas espero que a espera tenha valido à pena! Beijos!

Beijos para todos – e desculpem pela demora!

**Mary-san Ogawara**


	3. Uma ironia do destino!

**Os Olhos do Coração**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

* * *

**Anteriormente, em Os Olhos do Coração...**

_-_Quando nós chegamos, eles estavam conversando juntos... – disse June.

_-_Ele estava um pouco nervoso e tinha uma caixinha nas mãos... – disse Shunrei.

'Por favor, não...', pensava Saori, embora soubesse que Seiya e Minu já eram amigos há muito tempo, o que significava que qualquer envolvimento entre os dois provavelmente seria pra valer...

_-_Uma caixinha para alianças... – disse Shunrei, desanimada.

---

_-_Sim! Sim! Sim! A resposta é sim! – disse Minu, sorrindo bastante

_-_Mas eu ainda nem perguntei! – disse Seiya, também sorrindo

_-_Tudo bem, você quer fazer direito, né? Pode perguntar... – disse a garota, com um sorriso 'de orelha a orelha'

_-_E então, Minu? – disse Seiya abrindo a caixinha e deixando que a garota visse um lindo anel de noivado – O que você acha? Será que a Saori vai gostar?

---

"Eu queria tanto que você me amasse...", pensou Saori, lembrando-se dos sorrisos que Seiya lhe dirigia sempre.

_-_Queria tanto _ser_ alguém que você amasse... Nem que fosse por um dia, eu queria ser... A Minu... – Saori disse, baixinho, para si mesma

"Eu te odeio, Saori Kido!", pensava Minu, com raiva.

_-_Mas bem que eu queria ser a Saori amanhã... – disse Minu, quase ao mesmo tempo que Saori

Nesse momento, uma estrela cadente cortou o céu...

---

- Com licença novamente, srta. Eiri, mas eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Saori assustada

- Srta. Eiri? Você pirou? Acho melhor lavar logo esse rosto e trocar de roupa para nós fazermos o café das crianças! – disse Eiri apontando para uma porta, enquanto procurava o que vestir

Saori entrou no pequeno banheiro, completamente diferente do seu, e, ao olhar-se no espelho, teve de levar as mãos à boca para conter um grito. "_Queria tanto ser alguém que você amasse... Nem que fosse por um dia, eu queria ser... A Minu..._ ". Saori lembrou-se do que havia desejado na noite anterior.

---

- Que idiota! – disse Minu, com raiva, enquanto abaixava o porta-retrato com a foto do casal com força

Quando a garota levantou-se foi que percebeu que ela não parecia ser ela mesma. Seu corpo estava diferente – parecia ter ganhado mais peito e perdido alguns centímetros de cintura. Usava uma delicada camisola com alcinhas, que descia até os joelhos, e longos cabelos roxos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros... Roxos?

Minu correu até uma porta e deu de cara com um closet, onde havia muitas roupas, sapatos, bolsas e outros acessórios; o tipo de coisa que ela jamais seria capaz de comprar com o seu dinheiro. Foi então que percebeu um grande espelho à sua frente, que não refletia a sua imagem, mas sim... "_Mas bem que eu queria ser a Saori amanhã..."._

---

- Olha, - a voz de Eiri ganhou um tom mais ameno – eu sei que você está nervosa por causa do Seiya, mas acho que não adianta mais, amiga. A essa hora, ele já deve ter ido lá.

- Lá? – repetiu Saori, confusa

- Ah! Minu! Você parece que nasceu ontem, né? Se ele vai pedi-la em casamento no jantar, lógico que precisa convidá-la primeiro, né?

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Uma ironia do destino**

Ainda de olhos fechados, Saori foi recobrando os sentidos. Sentia um pouco de dor na cabeça e começava a se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido antes de ter desmaiado. Foi então que a garota abriu os olhos de uma vez.

- Ela acordou, professora Eire!

A garota sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de chorar. Desejou do fundo do coração que quando abrisse os olhos, estivesse em casa, no seu quarto, e que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, mas... Era real. Estava no pátio do orfanato, cercada de crianças que a olhavam curiosas.

- Minu... Pensei que você tinha passado dessa pra melhor! – Eire foi chegando e a ajudou a se levantar – Vão brincar, crianças! Podem deixar que eu cuidarei dela direitinho! – disse a garota e as crianças obedeceram, se afastando dali.

Eire, então, voltou-se para Saori e fez uma expressão penosa no rosto.

- Eu não sabia que você estava tão sensível! Desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas.

Saori tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de chorar. Não entendia por que aquilo tinha de ter acontecido daquele jeito!

Tinha passado tanto tempo sofrendo, pensando que seu amor por Seiya não era correspondido, sem saber que, na verdade, o garoto também a amava... E agora ele pediria outra mulher em casamento, pensando ser ela...

Tinha de fazer alguma coisa, mas ele jamais acreditaria que ela, mesmo estando no corpo de Minu, era Saori, a verdadeira Saori! Só se...

- Eu tenho que ir falar com ela! – disse, levantando-se de repente e enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço que Eire lhe havia oferecido.

- Com a Saori? Ficou louca, Minu? – perguntou Eire, assustada – De que adiantaria?

- Eu não sei, mas tenho que falar com ela de qualquer jeito! – disse Saori, caminhando em direção ao portão de entrada do orfanato.

- Ah, meu Deus... Essa mosca-morta não tem jeito mesmo... – resmungou Eire, revirando os olhos – Se bem que vai ser um barraco daqueles... Espera, Minu! Você está esquecendo o dinheiro do ônibus!

Seiya subia nervoso a escadaria que o levaria até o primeiro andar da mansão, onde ficava o quarto de Saori. Estava, também, um tanto surpreso com a atitude da garota de pedir que ele fosse até lá.

Sabia bem o caminho até o quarto dela – quantas vezes já não a tinha acompanhado até lá depois de conversarem um pouco à noite? Nunca tinha passado disso, porém, por mais que ele quisesse...

Seiya a tratava com o respeito que dispensaria a uma grande amiga. Entretanto, em seu íntimo, desconfiava que a garota e ele, desde o começo, nunca haviam sido realmente _amigos_.

Sempre havia algo mais quando o assunto era "Saori e Seiya", até seus amigos já haviam percebido. E era com essa convicção que ele batia à porta do quarto da garota naquela manhã.

"Ah! Meu Deus! É ele! É o Seiya!", pensou Minu, sentindo seu coração disparar. Terminou de passar o batom que havia escolhido e sentou-se na cama de Saori de uma maneira que achava ser provocante o suficiente para seduzir o garoto.

- Pode entrar... – Seiya ouviu a voz de Saori, com um tom que ela jamais usara para falar com ele antes.

O garoto, sempre tão animado e extrovertido, abriu a porta tímido. Ficou ainda mais surpreso do que estava ao ver que Saori, com um batom vermelho e ainda com a roupa de dormir, estava sentada sobre sua cama de um jeito que a deixaria muito mais atraente que o comum – não estivesse tão desajeitada...

- Bom dia... Saori. – disse Seiya, um pouco confuso.

- Bom dia Seiya...! – disse Minu, jogando os cabelos longos de Saori.

Como o garoto, perplexo, continuasse parado à porta, ela tornou a falar:

- Por que você não... Senta aqui perto de mim?

- Certo. – respondeu o garoto sem jeito, enquanto se aproximava de Saori.

Seiya examinou o quarto rapidamente antes de se sentar e seu olhar se deteve no porta- retrato em que ele aparecia ao lado de seus amigos, seguido de outro, que estava caído. Aquilo o deixou confuso por um instante: Saori estava mesmo tentando conquistá-lo ou sentia por ele o mesmo que sentia pelos outros? (N.A.: E, nesse caso, o que sentia pelos outros, meu Deus!)

- Oh! Como sou desastrada! Olha o que eu deixei cair! – disse Minu, percebendo o foco dos olhos do garoto.

Seiya reconheceu a foto dos dois, sorrindo juntos, como um casal feliz, e sorriu. Agora tinha mais coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Então... – Seiya começou a falar, depois de um breve silêncio – Desculpe eu ter aparecido tão cedo, Saori. O Tatsumi disse que eu podia entrar e... –

- Tatsumi? – perguntou a garota, sem a mínima idéia de quem Seiya estava falando.

- É, o Tatsumi. – Seiya sorriu – Aquele seu mordomo chato e careca, lembra?

- Oh! Claro! Bom, é que eu imaginei que você já deveria conhecer _bem _o quarto da... Digo, o meu quarto, não? – disse Minu, enquanto se aproximava de Seiya, esforçando-se para fazer um olhar conquistador.

Seiya estava cada vez mais confuso. "O que deu na Saori?", ele pensava, enquanto sentia a respiração da garota cada vez mais próxima.

- Ahn... Er... Na verdade, não. – ele negou, sem conter um sorriso.

Minu aproximou-se ainda mais dele.

- Seiya... – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz.

Seiya estremeceu ao sentir as mãos delicadas e macias de Saori o tocarem, como que numa massagem. A garota aproximou seu rosto do dele lentamente, de olhos fechados, como se quisesse beijá-lo, mas não o fez. Continuando a massagear seus ombros, a garota começou a falar em seu ouvido:

- Mas bem que você iria querer... Não é mesmo? – disse ela, ironizando esta última frase e aumentando bruscamente seu tom de voz e "descontando a raiva" na massagem que fazia nele.

- Ai! – disse Seiya, levantando-se rapidamente, com a impressão de que Saori iria quebrar seus ossos a qualquer momento (N. A.: exagero para um Cavaleiro, eu sei, mas...) – Você é mais forte do que parece, hein? – disse ele, com um sorriso sem-graça.

Minu até pensou em responder alguma coisa grosseira por alguns segundos, mas logo procurou se acalmar e sorrir. Sentia uma mistura de raiva e amor pelo garoto.

Queria machucá-lo por tudo o que ela tinha passado, mas também queria... Também queria amá-lo. E se iria querer se parecer com a "doce e meiga" Saori – a garota revirou os olhos -, tinha de se controlar.

Enquanto isso, a doce e meiga, quero dizer, a verdadeira Saori estava em um ônibus, a caminho da mansão – ou pelo menos ela achava que estava, mas começava a desconfiar do fato de nunca ter notado aqueles prédios tão diferentes antes...

Saori olhou para os lados e percebeu algumas pessoas dentro do ônibus com uniformes estranhos e bonés onde havia a figura de um peixe "baiacu" bordado. Uma dessas pessoas, uma mulher, estava sentada bem na sua frente e a garota achou que seria prudente pedir alguma informação a ela.

- Para o mercado de peixe de Tóquio! – Saori se desesperou ao ouvir o paradeiro do ônibus.

"Isso fica muito longe da minha casa!", pensou ela, antes de recomeçar a falar, se recobrando do susto.

- Para o mercado de peixe... A senhora tem certeza? – perguntou ela, tentando parecer mais calma.

- Tenho sim, senhorita... Ahn... Como disse que era seu nome mesmo? – a mulher perguntou, estranhando o nervosismo da garota.

- Meu nome é Sa... – só então Saori lembrou-se de que não era ela mesma – Minu. – disse, com um tom triste na voz.

A garota sentiu uma grande vontade de apenas chorar e esquecer de todo o resto. Esquecer quem era – ou não era -, mas esquecer-se de Seiya...? Sabia que não seria possível. Ao mesmo tempo, o garoto deixava a mansão, depois de ter convidado uma Saori muito estranha para jantar...

O garoto não conseguia entender o que poderia ter acontecido com Saori para ela estar agindo daquela forma.

A garota parecia ter tentado seduzi-lo ou algo do tipo, chamando-o até o seu quarto, mas o que em outra ocasião poderia ter sido a realização de um sonho, naquela manhã, o havia apenas deixado muito confuso.

Saori parecia estar mudada. Deixara de se comportar meiga e delicadamente para ganhar um ar um pouco desajeitado e muito estranho, chegando até a machucá-lo. O que será que ela estava tentando fazer?

Algumas horas depois da visita de Seiya à mansão, e Minu ainda não havia descido para tomar café. Para quê pensar em coisas triviais como comer, tomar banho ou escovar os dentes quando ainda havia tanta maquiagem e roupas a serem provadas?

"Se eu te dou minha pamonha, 'cê me dá o seu cural?", ela cantava em frente ao espelho, quando mais uma hora e meia havia se passado e ela finalmente havia conseguido "arrumar" uma roupa que não fosse "Chatôri" demais para ela. O relógio do despertador já marcava mais de uma e meia quando ela ouviu batidas na porta do quarto, que ela havia trancado, por precaução.

- Estou saindo! – disse ela, enquanto caminhava até a porta para abri-la.

Eram as amigas de Saori que a esperavam.

- Saori! – exclamou Shunrei, ao vê-la – Que... Que maquiagem é essa?

- E que roupa! – continuou June.

- E esses sapatos! – completou Fleur.

- O que foi? Não gostaram? – perguntou Minu, reconhecendo as "piranhas".

- Ah... É que eu você nunca se vestiu... _Assim_... Antes. – disse Fleur, tentando não rir, sem sucesso.

Minu a reconheceu como a garota estrangeira que namorava Hyoga, por quem sua amiga Eire estava apaixonada, e resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para tentar irritar a ela e às outras de qualquer maneira...

- E quer dizer que eu não posso me vestir do jeito que eu quiser, é? – perguntou Minu, imprimindo um tom de altivez na sua voz.

- Não é isso que estamos dizendo, amiga. – disse Shunrei, para tentar acalmá-la. "O que aconteceu? A Saori tá com a macaca hoje...", pensou a chinesa.

- Claro que você pode vestir o que quiser. – complementou June, pedindo mentalmente para que Fleur, sempre a mais animada, não fizesse alguma piada daquela vez.

- Mas se a combinação roupa-sapato-maquiagem ficar legal ajuda, né? – disse Fleur, ainda rindo da sombra metade verde, metade azul, saia preta – visivelmente cortada para ficar menor -, sutiã de biquíni dourado e sandália rosa com flores – de verdade – pregadas com adesivos daqueles de agenda.

- E o que você entende de moda, hein? Cabelo de macarrão! – disse Minu, agressiva – E ainda rouba o homem dos outros, né? Sua... Vadia!

- O quê! – Fleur se surpreendeu.

- Saori! – Shunrei a repreendeu.

- E você? Sua morta de fome! – começou ela, voltando-se para Shunrei – Pensei que ia me ajudar porque nos falávamos no hospital, mas não! Sua falsa!

- Do quê você está falando? – perguntou Shunrei, sem entender.

- E você... – ela voltou-se para June – Você eu não conheço, mas esse cabelo... Ninguém nasce assim, minha filha! Dá pra ver que vocÊ é uma loira de farmácia!

- Saori! Por que está dizendo essas coisas horríveis? – perguntou June, horrorizada.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Shunrei.

- Eu não roubei homem nenhum de ninguém! – gritou Fleur, enquanto Minu apenas sorria.

- Se vocês, que se dizem minhas amigas, não sabem... Então ninguém vai saber! – disse a garota, entre risos, como se concluísse aquilo – Agora, me dêem licença, sim? Tenho que sair para comprar coisas muito caras! Do tipo que vocês não podem pagar!

Minu se afastou das três garotas, zangadas, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Se as próprias amigas de Saori haviam sido enganadas tão facilmente, significava que não precisaria se preocupar com mais ninguém.

Caminhava com o rosto erguido, sem olhar para o chão; sentindo-se "a" tal, como uma garota rica deveria se sentir – ou pelo menos ela achava que sim – quando, de repente, se desequilibrou e caiu de cara no chão.

- Droga! – ela gritou, com raiva – Caminhar com esse salto é bem mais difícil do que parece...

**

* * *

Palavras da Autora: **

Olá, pessoal.

Alguns de vocês já devem ter lido o que escrevi quando publiquei o capítulo 13 de "Cavaleiros apaixonados 2", mas, para os que não leram, vou repetir a mesma explicação aqui:

"Estava me questionando muito sobre continuar a escrever qualquer coisa ('_at all'_). Estava achando que tudo o que eu escrevia não passava de histórias muito medíocres e que não estavam acrescentando nada na minha capacidade ou habilidade de escrever e que ninguém estava querendo ler. Enfim, pra baixo mesmo.

Agora eu já estou bem. Resolvi deixar tudo isso pra lá, afinal, pelo menos teoricamente, este é um site de fics e o objetivo maior é se divertir, não é? Então eu vou me divertir. Sempre gostei de escrever, mas não sei realmente se algum dia isso "vai dar em alguma coisa". Então vou somente escrever por prazer, sem ligar se a história é simples ou sofisticada demais. Esse também é o meu conselho para quem estiver pensando a mesma coisa, ou algo parecido: divirta-se!

Desculpem pelo desabafo, mas era algo que eu precisava fazer: eu estava devendo pra você que continua a ler esta fic. Também devo dizer um muito obrigada a você!"

É isso aí. Peço desculpas pelo atraso e aviso que vou fazer de tudo para postar esta fic semanalmente, afinal, soa apenas 6 capítulos.

Vou responder às reviews por e-mail e através do meu blog, então fiquem ligados!

Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Mary Ogawara**


	4. Quem você pensa que eu sou?

**Os Olhos do Coração**

**Por Mary Ogawara

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Os Olhos do Coração...**

- Eu tenho que ir falar com ela! – disse, levantando-se de repente e enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço que Eire lhe havia oferecido.

- Com a Saori? Ficou louca, Minu? – perguntou Eire, assustada – De que adiantaria?

- Eu não sei, mas tenho que falar com ela de qualquer jeito! – disse Saori, caminhando em direção ao portão de entrada do orfanato.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Quem você pensa que eu sou?**

Minu descia a escadaria que levava até o hall de entrada da mansão quando Saori, finalmente e depois de muito esforço, conseguiu chegar até a mansão.

A garota havia passado as duas horas e meia anteriores, desde a sua saída do orfanato até então, completamente perdida. Estava cansada e nervosa, mas tinha de falar com a pessoa que deveria estar em seu lugar: Minu.

Saori tocou a campainha da mansão e Tatsumi atendeu a porta – nunca lhe fora tão agradável a visão do mordomo careca. A garota desejava, em seu íntimo, que ele a reconhecesse e tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez, mas, como sabia que aconteceria, o homem lhe lançou um olhar de indiferença.

- Sim? – ele perguntou, com o mesmo tom arrogante que usava quando falava a algum de seus amigos Cavaleiros.

- E-eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita Kido. – disse a garota, esforçando-se para parecer simpática – e pedindo a Zeus para que ninguém notasse o cheiro de peixe das suas roupas.

- E quem é você, menina?

- Eu sou uma das professoras do Orfanato "Filhos das Estrelas". Me chamo Minu.

- Pois pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva! – disse o mordomo, grosseiro - A senhorita ainda nem desceu para o café e –

- Aqui estou eu, Tatsumi. – interrompeu a suposta Saori, que acabava de descer a escada e se aproximava da porta de entrada – Pode deixar que eu falo com _essa aí_. – disse ela, com uma arrogância maldosa na voz.

- Sim, senhorita. Eu vou acompanhá-las até a sala de estar. – Tatsumi sorriu, imaginando se finalmente a senhorita Saori havia resolvido se comportar como uma verdadeira _lady_.

- Não. Não será necessário. – disse a garota – Apenas me atenda quando eu chama-lo.

- Sim, senhorita. – concordou o mordomo, afastando-se das duas.

Saori e Minu se encararam por alguns instantes, sem dizer uma palavra.

Saori sentiu o rosto corar ao perceber que a garota havia "vestido o seu corpo" de uma forma que ela mesma jamais teria coragem – ou mal-gosto – de fazê-lo.

Já Minu parecia ter ficado zangada e também triste por se ver em um novo ângulo, como outra pessoa. Então não era mesmo implicância dos meninos do orfanato quando eles a chamavam de feia...

- Você... É quem eu penso que é? – perguntou Saori, de repente.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – perguntou Minu, voltando a assumir a postura altiva – Diga, _senhorita_!

- Eu sabia! – disse Saori, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Minu, você tem que me ajudar, por favor! O Seiya... –

- Eu sei do Seiya. – disse Minu, com um tom de voz cortante – Ele já esteve aqui hoje. No seu quarto, mais precisamente. Ou seria no meu...? – perguntou a garota, sorrindo ao perceber a expressão de desespero de Saori.

- Você não...? Ele não...? _Eu_ não...? – Saori parecia muito mais nervosa agora.

Minu soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não se preocupe, _donzela_. Não aconteceu nada. Ainda. – Minu sorriu, jogando o cabelo – Mas eu não garanto o que poderá acontecer esta noite, quando ele **me** pedir em casamento!

- Mas... Você sabe que não é você que ele quer pedir em casamento, não é? – Saori tentou se mostrar confiante – Não é a Minu que ele ama!

Saori pensou ter atingido o ponto fraco da garota, mas ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Vou te perguntar mais uma vez. Olhe bem pra mim antes de responder, certo?

- Eu não... –

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – perguntou Minu, como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Sa-Saori... Mas só até amanhã! – Saori tentava conter suas lágrimas e ser forte – Você só está se enganando, Minu! Não vai ficar com ele de jeito algum!

- Querida, imagine bem essa cena: eu, Saori, recuso o pedido de casamento e digo que nunca o amei, que ele sempre vai ser um Cavaleiro. – Minu parou para sorrir – Quem você pensa que vai confortá-lo amanhã?

Saori estava sem palavras. Minu realmente poderia ter razão. Ela tinha o seu corpo, a sua voz... Seria praticamente impossível convencer alguém de que a garota não era ela; não era Saori.

- Tatsumi! – Minu chamou o mordomo, que a atendeu imediatamente – Leve essa garota daqui! – ela falou com uma expressão de satisfação – Nem que seja à força!

Tatsumi sorriu.

- Vamos embora, menina... – disse ele, enquanto a empurrava para fora da casa.

Já do lado de fora da mansão, Saori não sabia mais o que fazer. Ou melhor, sabia, sim, de uma última alternativa, mas...

- Eu não vou desistir...! – disse a garota para si mesma, quando parou de andar de um lado para o outro.

Estava decidida a ir até o apartamento de Seiya, contar a ele o que realmente havia acontecido e torcer para que o garoto acreditasse nela...

Dentro de uma luxuosa limusine, guiada por um motorista, Minu ainda revirava a bolsa de Saori, procurando algo que lhe pudesse ser útil.

- Não acredito... – murmurou a garota segurando o que parecia ser um papel com o saldo bancário de Saori – Olha só o limite do cartão de crédito da Chatôri...!

- Disse alguma coisa, senhorita Kido? – perguntou o motorista.

- Ah... Nada não, seu... Motorista! – disse a garota, tentando disfarçar o fato de que não tinha a mínima idéia do nome do homem.

- Certo, senhorita. Nós já chegamos. – disse ele, parando o carro.

Minu esperou que ele abrisse a porta para ela e sorriu animada ao olhar as vitrines das lojas que estavam bem na sua frente. Banel, Chalentino, Wolf Lauren... As melhores marcas de roupas – ou pelo menos as mais caras – que alguém poderia desejar comprar.

- Me diga uma coisa. - ela chamou a atenção do motorista depois de babar por uns cinco minutos – Eu ando um pouco esquecida... Você pode me dizer em quais dessas lojas eu costumo comprar roupas?

- Ah... Eu não sei bem, desculpe, senhorita... – o homem parecia um pouco nervoso – Mas...-

- Senhorita Saori! – uma mulher estava chegando em uma das lojas e, ao ver "Saori" parada à porta, ligeiramente aproximou-se para cumprimenta-la – Como vai a senhorita?

- Muitíssimo bem, obrigada. – respondeu Minu, sem mentir.

- Vai comprar alguma coisa na nossa loja hoje? Terei prazer em atendê-la! – disse a mulher, sorridente, e só então Minu reparou que ela usava um crachá com a logomarca da loja bem à sua frente.

Minu acompanhou a mulher e entrou na loja. Qualquer garota daria pulos de alegria ao se encontrar portando um cartão de crédito tão "gordo" em um paraíso de bolsas, sapatos e roupas maravilhosas como aquele.

O lugar tinha vários andares e um espaço muito amplo e agradável, apesar de haver poucas pessoas na loja.

- E então, senhorita? Está procurando alguma coisa especial para hoje?

Minu deu uma risadinha antes de responder à pergunta da vendedora.

- Sim! Hoje eu quero uma roupa mais que especial! Tem de ser maravilhosa e única, entendeu? Tenho um encontro importante esta noite! – disse a garota, com ar de superioridade.

Saori corria o mais rápido que suas pernas – ou as de Minu – podiam suportar. A mansão ficava incrivelmente longe do porto e do pequeno apartamento de Seiya, mas pelo menos a pé ela teria certeza de que estava no caminho certo.

A garota sentia um aperto grande no peito, uma sensação de desespero. Era como se o ar escapasse pesadamente de seus pulmões, não apenas por causa da corrida.

De repente, Saori tropeçou e caiu no chão, machucando as mãos e os joelhos. Era simplesmente injusto que tivesse de sentir tanta dor...

Olhou para sua frente e espantou-se ao perceber que já podia ver o mar. Não sabia exatamente que horas seriam, mas já parecia ter passado do meio da tarde.

Resolveu ignorar a dor, levantar-se e correr mais até chegar ao lugar onde Seiya morava. Tocou a campainha, nervosa, e esperou ofegando até que o garoto abrisse a porta.

- Oi... Minu! – disse o garoto, parecendo surpreso ao vê-la, ainda mais naquele estado: estava machucada e suja e parecia muito nervosa – Minu, o que houve? Você está bem?

Saori se sentiu infeliz como nunca. Queria muito que ele a reconhecesse... Seria mais difícil ainda falar com ele agora que sabia que ele também a amava...

- Seiya! – disse a garota, antes de abraçá-lo, já começando a chorar.

* * *

**Palavras da autora**:

Sem muitos comentários hoje... Para saber de alguma notícia, leiam o meu profile, ok?

Beijos para todos!

**Mary-san Ogawara**


	5. Eu sou a pessoa que você ama

**Os Olhos do Coração**

**Por Mary Ogawara**

**

* * *

**

**Anteriormente, em Os Olhos do Coração...**

- Com licença novamente, srta. Eiri, mas eu não estou entendendo nada! – disse Saori assustada

- Srta. Eiri? Você pirou? Acho melhor lavar logo esse rosto e trocar de roupa para nós fazermos o café das crianças! – disse Eiri apontando para uma porta, enquanto procurava o que vestir

Saori entrou no pequeno banheiro, completamente diferente do seu, e, ao olhar-se no espelho, teve de levar as mãos à boca para conter um grito. "_Queria tanto ser alguém que você amasse... Nem que fosse por um dia, eu queria ser... A Minu..._ ". Saori lembrou-se do que havia desejado na noite anterior.

---

- Que idiota! – disse Minu, com raiva, enquanto abaixava o porta-retrato com a foto do casal com força

Quando a garota levantou-se foi que percebeu que ela não parecia ser ela mesma. Seu corpo estava diferente – parecia ter ganhado mais peito e perdido alguns centímetros de cintura. Usava uma delicada camisola com alcinhas, que descia até os joelhos, e longos cabelos roxos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros... Roxos?

Minu correu até uma porta e deu de cara com um closet, onde havia muitas roupas, sapatos, bolsas e outros acessórios; o tipo de coisa que ela jamais seria capaz de comprar com o seu dinheiro. Foi então que percebeu um grande espelho à sua frente, que não refletia a sua imagem, mas sim... "_Mas bem que eu queria ser a Saori amanhã..."._

---

- E então, senhorita? Está procurando alguma coisa especial para hoje?

Minu deu uma risadinha antes de responder à pergunta da vendedora.

- Sim! Hoje eu quero uma roupa mais que especial! Tem de ser maravilhosa e única, entendeu? Tenho um encontro importante esta noite! – disse a garota, com ar de superioridade.

---

Já do lado de fora da mansão, Saori não sabia mais o que fazer. Ou melhor, sabia, sim, de uma última alternativa, mas...

- Eu não vou desistir...! – disse a garota para si mesma, quando parou de andar de um lado para o outro.

Estava decidida a ir até o apartamento de Seiya, contar a ele o que realmente havia acontecido e torcer para que o garoto acreditasse nela...

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Eu sou a pessoa que você ama**

- Calma, Minu! Está tudo bem agora! – disse Seiya, parecendo preocupado e trazendo um copo de água com açúcar (garapa!) para a garota, que já estava sentada no sofá da sala.

- O-obrigada...! – agradeceu a garota com um suspiro.

Seiya foi até o seu quarto e voltou com o que parecia ser uma maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Vai arder um pouco, tudo bem? – perguntou ele antes de passar um remédio que deixou uma mancha laranja nos ferimentos do joelho da garota.

Saori consentiu com a cabeça, enquanto ainda se acalmava e pensava na melhor forma de dizer o que tinha de dizer – se é que havia uma forma boa de se dizer isso...

- Agora, - começou o Cavaleiro, um pouco impaciente – você vai me dizer o que foi que aconteceu?

- Nã-não aconteceu nada, na verdade. – respondeu a garota, visivelmente nervosa.

- Como assim nada? Qual é, Minu? Você acha que eu tenho cara de bobo? – ele perguntou, meio que de brincadeira.

- Não, eu não acho. – respondeu Saori, sinceramente, imaginando se Minu pensava o contrário – Certo... Aconteceu uma coisa, sim.

Seiya olhou para ela como se esperasse que a garota começasse a falar. Saori respirou fundo e, sem saber como começar a falar, resolveu ir direto ao assunto:

- Seiya, eu não sou a Minu...

Minu já estava ficando zangada em frente ao espelho do provador de roupas que mais parecia uma saleta. Podia até dizer que os vestidos que provara até então eram bonitos, mas eram simples e comportados demais!

"Parecem mesmo com aquelas roupinhas que a Chatôri tem naquele gurada-roupão dela... Tão idiotas quanto!", pensava ela, enquanto se olhava no espelho com um belo vestido branco, com decote em "v" que ia até um pouco abaixo dos seus joelhos.

- Como ela consegue usar isso? – Minu se perguntava, indignada – nem ao menos tem mais de três cores!

Ela fazia poses "chiques" em frente ao espelho quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar! – disse a garota, e logo a funcionária que a atendia entrou, com um sorriso.

- E então, srta. Saori? Gostou de algum dos vestidos? – perguntou a mulher, animada.

- Não, não gostei. Para dizer a verdade, eu odiei! – respondeu Minu, zangada.

- Ma-mas eu escolhi pessoalmente de acordo com o seu gosto, senhorita! – a mulher pareceu apreensiva diante do comportamento de Saori.

- Hummm... Mas acontece que eu resolvi mudar, sabe? – disse a garota, para justificar sua decisão – Quero algo diferente, um pouco mais...

- ...Ousado? – disse a mulher, como se completasse a frase da cliente.

- Isso! Aliás, não é só isso! Não quero algo apenas ousado; quero chamar a atenção de todos por onde eu passar! E quero mais cores! – disse Minu, sorrindo.

"Ah! Seiya! Hoje você não me escapa!", pensou ela, feliz.

Enquanto isso, Saori tentava explicar a situação a Seiya.

- Como assim, Minu? – o garoto perguntou sem entender o que a garota queria dizer com aquela declaração.

- Eu não sou a Minu, Seiya! – disse Saori, mais uma vez.

- Eu não estou entendendo... Por acaso essa não é mais uma daquelas conversas de "sou uma nova pessoa" das mulheres, é? – perguntou Seiya, com um começo de riso desenhado no rosto.

- Não, Seiya! – disse Saori, nervosa e impaciente, mas logo continuando (e tentando se controlar) – Seiya, eu estou querendo dizer exatamente o que eu disse: eu não sou a Minu, eu sou a Saori!

Saori observou que Seiya demorou alguns segundos para esboçar alguma reação.

"Ai, meu Zeus...! Será que ele acreditou?", ela pensou ansiosa, desejando que fosse verdade, mas não poderia estar mais enganada.

De repente, o garoto começou a rir, enquanto fingia estar tomando a temperatura dela. "Pirou", ele pensou.

- Você bateu com aa cabeça também antes de chegar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo bastante.

Saori sentiu novas lágrimas encherem os seus olhos. Claro. Já deveria ter esperado por isso. Qualquer pessoa julgaria impossível que uma história como aquela fosse verdadeira, mas... Saori _precisava_ que Seiya acreditasse nela!

- Seiya... Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas sou eu, a Saori... – disse a garota, sentindo suas lágrimas caírem rapidamente.

- Minu... Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou o Pégaso, tentando ficar sério, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Porque é verdade! – disse Saori, ainda chorando – Eu não como isso aconteceu... Acontece que eu... Eu desejei ser a Minu ontem à noite e quando eu acordei eu era ela!

Seiya a fitou, calado, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, mas com uma expressão preocupada. O que estaria levando Minu a dizer essas coisas? Saori percebeu o jeito estranho com que o garoto a olhava.

- Por favor, não pense que eu fiquei louca ou qualquer coisa assim... – pediu a garota, sentindo suas mãos tremerem por causa do nervosismo.

- Eu não quero pensar, mas você tem de concordar que essa história é um pouco difícil de se engolir, Minu! – disse o garoto, tentando não ofendê-la com seu tom divertido.

- Mas eu não sou a Minu...

- E agora, senhorita? – perguntou a vendedora, segurando a vontade de dar uma gargalhada.

- Está... – começou Minu, se examinando no espelho – Perfeito!

- Que bom que gostou! – disse a mulher, sorrindo um pouco.

"Nunca pensei que alguém seria capaz de comprar isso!", pensava a vendedora.

- Está per...- Minu percebeu que o vestido estava com uma etiqueta – Perfeito! – disse a garota, percebendo que o vestido era "muuuuuuuuito caro".

- Olha, Minu, - começou Seiya já quase sem sorrir – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas dá pra ver que você está muito nervosa e confusa, por isso acho melhor você voltar para o orfanato e...-

- "Você se importa se arriscarmos o tudo ou nada?" – Saori o interrompeu, lembrando-se da frase que tinha ouvido o garoto falar há algum tempo...

- Como é que é? – Seiya perguntou, sem entender.

- Foi isso que você perguntou para mim, Saori, lembra? Pouco antes de pularmos naquele abismo... – a garota falava com o rosto corado. Os dois nunca tinham conversado sobre isso – Eu lembro porque... Foi naquela ocasião que eu percebi que estava... Apaixonada por você...

Seiya parou de sorrir. Como Minu poderia saber disso? Será que ele havia contado à amiga sobre aquele dia?

Não. Só haviam três pessoas no mundo que sabiam o que acontecera naquela noite e ele também não contara a ninguém sobre aquilo porque... "Também foi naquela hora que eu percebi que tinha me apaixonado pela... Saori...? Não pode ser!".

- Eu não sei como você descobriu isso, mas não vai mudar o fato de quem você é, entenda isso, Minu! – disse o garoto, completamente confuso – Eu não quero ser grosso, mas é melhor você ir embora.

- Está bem... Mas antes de ir – Saori começou a falar. Não estava disposta a desistir – Você pode me responder só uma pergunta?

- Pode perguntar. – disse Seiya, abrindo a porta para que a garota saísse.

- Você ama a Saori? – ela perguntou, receosa.

- É claro que sim, você sabe disso!

- Então... – disse Saori, muito feliz, ao mesmo tempo em que estava muito triste – Quando você sair com a garota que você pensa que é a Saori hoje à noite, olhe nos olhos dela com os olhos do coração...

- Os olhos do coração?

- Assim você vai ver quem ela realmente é... A pessoa que você ama...– disse ela, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**Palavras da autora:**

Olá, pessoal.

Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez. Estive pensando em parar de escrever - não a fic, mas parar mesmo. Não parei - e, na verdade, acho que nunca quis realmente.

Obrigada pelas reviews até agora e obrigada a quem esperou para ler.

Beijos.

Mary-san Ogawara


	6. Os olhos do coração

Os Olhos do Coração

Por Mary Ogawara

Capítulo 6 – Os olhos do coração

A noite caiu rapidamente, fria como a anterior. Saori estava sentada em um dos banquinhos que ficavam no pátio do orfanato, fitando seus pés. Estava cansada, machucada e com dor-de-cabeça pelo dia difícil que havia enfrentado, mas nada se comparava à dor em seu coração.

A garota ergueu o olhar até focalizar o céu e as estrelas que brilhavam naquela noite. Simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer. Se estivesse certa, voltaria a ser ela mesma na manhã seguinte, mas mesmo assim já seria tarde demais. Através das palavras de Minu, teve certeza de que a garota faria de tudo para acabar com qualquer chance que tivesse com Seiya naquela noite.

* * *

- Boa noite... – disse Tatsumi, claramente irônico, enquanto abria a porta da mansão para que Seiya entrasse.

- E a Saori? – Seiya perguntou, sem saber que tom usar.

- A senhorita pediu que você esperasse na sala. – respondeu o mordomo, indicando o lugar.

Seiya caminhou até lá e largou-se no sofá, totalmente confuso. Estendeu os braços e examinou sua roupa – estava vestindo um paletó, pois levaria Saori a um restaurante bem caro. Tirou do bolso a caixinha com a aliança, e logo guardou novamente. Consultou novamente: uma vez na vida ele havia sido pontual. Estava tudo certo. Até demais, na verdade. Então por que ele se sentia tão confuso?

Lembrou-se da conversa com Minu mais cedo. Por que diabos a garota estava agindo daquela maneira? Agindo como... Como a mulher que ele amava? Havia sido engraçado ver Minu falando loucuras, mas... E se aquilo realmente fizesse sentido? E se, ao invés de se declarar para a sua verdadeira Saori, estivesse prestes a cometer o maior erro da sua vida?

Seiya balançou a cabeça rapidamente, afastando esses pensamentos. Que estupidez! O que estava pensando? Nenhuma pessoa sã consideraria uma hipótese absurda daquelas.

- Seiya...! – a voz de Saori o chamou de repente.

O garoto virou-se na direção da voz tão querida e sentiu seu queixo cair. Quantas vezes isso não acontecera quando ele via Saori surgir em algum lugar sempre incrivelmente bela?

- Sa-Saori? – balbuciou, fazendo esforço para não sorrir.

Definitivamente, desta vez, seu queixo não caíra por causa da beleza da amada.

Saori usava um vestido de um tecido aveludado verde-limão, com um decote em "v" até o umbigo, com as alças cobertas por flores de fuxico multicoloridas. A saia balão ia até o meio da perna da garota, deixando à mostra parte das ligas da meia calça vermelha – como os sapatos – da garota.

- E então? Estou bonita?? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, estendendo-lhe a mão direita, com anéis em todos os dedos e todas as pulseiras que ela tinha conseguido encontrar, para que ele a beijasse.

- Bem... Ah... Você... Saori, você está... Interessante! – disse ele, achando um meio termo educado entre "um horror" e "muito feia".

- Interessante? – Seiya a chamara de interessante! – Obrigada, querido!

- Ahh... Vamos, então? – ele deu o braço para que ela o seguisse.

- Claro!

* * *

Novamente com a cabeça baixa, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto, Saori ouviu os passos de alguém que se aproximava. Era Eiri, sentando-se bem ao lado dela.

- Minu... Então não deu certo, não foi? Ele ainda vaio pedir a Saori em casamento? – ela perguntou, com um tom penoso na voz.

- Não... – Saori respondeu, mas logo se corrigiu – É, não deu certo.

Mais uma pessoa a chamando de louca não ia ajudar em nada.

- Amiga, - começou Eiri, depois de abraçá-la – Talvez tenha sido pra melhor.

Saori não ofereceu resistência a princípio. Sentiu vontade de imaginar que Eiri fosse uma de suas amigas. Mas ela não era.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha. – pediu a garota, empurrando a outra levemente.

- Tudo bem. – Eiri se levantou, ofendida.

"Vai começar o último capítulo de 'Beijos e Lágrimas' e eu nem vou te chamar pra ver, mosca morta!", pensou a loira, com um sorriso vingativo.

Saori olhou para o céu novamente, mas, desta vez, uma estrela cadente lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse nitidamente da noite anterior. Sim... Havia desejado ser Minu por um dia, pensando que assim seria amada por Seiya. E logo após tinha sentido muito sono e ido dormir...

Dormir... E se a mudança tivesse ocorrido durante o seu sono? E se o horário certo fosse mesmo aquele e não a manhã? Isso significaria que não tinha muito tempo até se tornar ela mesma novamente. Provavelmente ainda poderia impedir que Seiya se declarasse para Minu!

Com uma nova esperança em mente, Saori resolveu pegar um táxi para a mansão o mais rápido possível. O dinheiro? A garota sorriu ao espatifar no chão o porquinho cor-de-rosa de Minu.

* * *

_Arroooooooooooto!_

- Ops... Desculpe! – disse Minu, depois de mais uma taça de champanhe.

- Tudo bem... – disse Seiya, espantado com o comportamento da garota.

- Garçom, mais uma garrafa, rápido! – ela gritou, voltando-se para o garoto, com o rosto corado – E então, Seiya...? Você não tinha algo para me dizer...?

- Ah... Sim, eu... – o garoto hesitou antes de continuar, segurando a caixinha com a aliança.

Seiya ficou parado por um momento, observando aquela mulher que sorria bem na sua frente. Aquilo não parecia certo... Saori estava tão... Diferente. Ela não tinha mais o tom de voz que o fazia querer ouvi-la mais e mais, não tinha mais a delicadeza dos gestos de sempre, nem meiguice no seu sorriso. A mulher que estava na sua frente não era a _sua Saori_.

- Você...? – a voz já um pouco alterada da garota o trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- Eu... Eu queria dizer que você é muito especial pra mim, Saori. – disse o garoto, sem tirar a caixinha do bolso.

- E...?

- É isso.

- Só isso...? – Minu piscou algumas vezes para o garoto.

- Só. – ele respondeu, desconcertado.

Ele tinha amarelado na hora H???

- Você me convidou pra esse restaurante super chique só pra me dizer ISSO??? – Minu começou a ficar zangada, o que piorou com o efeito do álcool.

O que podia ter dado errado?? E agora?? Seu plano de humilhar Saori iria por água a baixo!!!

- Sabia que eu comprei esse vestido maravilhoso só pra essa ocasião???

- Saori...! Calma! Todos estão olhando pra cá... – Seiya tentou acalmá-la.

- Ahn...? – só então Minu percebeu que já estava em pé e que todos os clientes do restaurante assistiam horrorizados ao seu "show" – Ops...

A garota se sentou e tratou de encher mais uma taça de champanhe com a nova garrafa que havia pedido.

- É, talvez eu tenha exagerado na bebida... – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo em que virava mais aquela taça.

- Na verdade, pra mim foi uma surpresa ver você bebendo hoje. – disse Seiya, desconfiado – _Você nunca bebe, Saori_.

- Ah! Tudo tem a sua primeira vez, - disfarçou ela, fazendo um movimento ousado com a perna por debaixo da mesa – não tem?

Seiya se levantou de repente, abismado.

- Garçom, a conta! – ele chamou. "Por favor!", pensou, com vontade de fugir daquele lugar.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Seiya já estava na porta da mansão, despedindo-se daquela Saori estranha.

- Seiya... Tem certeza de que não tem nada para me dizer? – perguntou Minu, enlaçando o pescoço do rapas e olhando-o nos olhos.

Seiya não soube o que responder, e, enquanto olhava nos olhos dela, lembrou-se do conselho que a também diferente Minu lhe dera naquela tarde.

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se concentrar no que quer que fossem "os olhos do coração". Ao abri-los, percebeu que, de alguma forma, aqueles olhos azuis tão queridos não eram os olhos de Saori.

Seiya afastou-se da garota, que pareceu não entender.

- Seiya...? O que foi? Se... – mas a visão do seu corpo verdadeiro chegando a fez perder a voz por um instante – Não pode ser!

Saori avistou Seiya e Minu de longe e correu o mais rápido que pôde até eles. Será que tinha conseguido chegar a tempo?

"Eu não vou deixar você tirar ele de mim de novo!", pensou Minu, antes de partir pra cima de Seiya, dando-lhe várias tapas no rosto.

- Seiya! – foi tudo o que Saori consegui dizer antes de fazer algo que nunca tinha imaginado na vida: bater em si mesma!

A garota reuniu toda a força que ainda lhe restava depois do dia exaustivo e aproveitou o momento em que Seiya afastou-se de Minu para acertar um soco bem no meio do seu próprio rosto.

- Ahhhh... – Minu gritou, antes de cair no chão, desmaiada.

Mas nesse momento, Saori sentiu novamente a vista escurecer rapidamente, e as falas de Seiya, que correra ao seu encontro, ficarem distantes como um eco...

- Seiya... – ela ainda conseguiu dizer, sorrindo.

Aqueles olhos que se fechavam... Aquele sorriso antes que a garota perdesse os sentidos... Aquela era mesmo Saori!

Seiya ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota, olhando de uma para a outra, sem saber o que poderia ou deveria fazer, até que ouviu Saori – ou seria Minu? –, enfim, a garota de cabelos roxos acordar e chamá-lo.

- Ai... – ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto, antes de abrir os olhos. Seu nariz sangrava da surra que levara de si mesma.

- Saori...? – Seiya perguntou, nervoso devido ao estado da garota.

A jovem fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a chorar de alívio e dor. Seiya a pegou nos braços e a levou para o interior da casa, para que pudesse cuidar dela.

Enquanto isso, Minu, largada no chão, agora acordava e se levantava, com lágrimas nos olhos. Não só tinha perdido Seiya para sempre, como também duvidava que ele voltasse a falar com ela mesmo como amigo.

Minu sentiu as lágrimas caírem sobre o seu rosto vermelho de vergonha. Deu as costas para a casa e correu para sair dali. "Um dia eu me vingo!!", foi seu último pensamento.

Depois de conseguir estancar o sangramento do nariz e limpar o rosto da amada, Seiya a levou até o seu quarto e a deitou na cama, com uma bolsa de gelo sobre o rosto.

Saori sorriu, feliz. Mas seu sorriso se desfez quando ela finalmente percebeu que roupa era aquela que estava usando, o que fez o rosto já vermelho do machucado ficar piora inda.

- Que roupa é essa?? – ela perguntou, envergonhada, sentindo-se estranhamente tonta – Eu... Acho que não estou muito bem...

- Bem... – Seiya sorriu – Digamos que você, bom, a Minu, bebeu um pouco além da conta hoje.

Saori sorriu de si mesma, da sensação esquisita que sentia. Até se sentia um pouco mais corajosa para dizer o que queria para o garoto.

- Seiya... – ela sorriu, enquanto ele acariciava o seu rosto – Toda essa confusão aconteceu porque eu desejei... Desejei ser a Minu.

- Mas por que...? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Eu pensei que você estava apaixonado por ela. As garotas me disseram que você ia pedi-la em casamento... – Saori começou a chorar novamente – E te amo tanto... Não queria perder você.

Agora foi a vez de Seiya sorrir aliviado. Estava certo. A mulher que ele amava também o amava!

- De fato, eu queria pedir alguém em casamento... – ele tirou a caixinha do bolso, finalmente – Mas esse alguém é você, Saori. Eu amo você.

- Seiya...

- Eu sei que é louco, mas – ele tirou a aliança da caixa e colocou no dedo da garota – você aceita se casar comigo?

- É claro que sim! – ela sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do dele – É tudo o que eu mais quero... – disse ela, antes que seus lábios encontrassem os dele – Ai! – ela parou, de repente, por causa do rosto dolorido.

- Desculpe! – ele sorriu, encabulado – Eu queria tanto que esse fosse um pedido romântico!

Saori acariciou o rosto do amado, dando-lhe um selinho divertido.

- Não pensei que fosse possível, mas este é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – ela sorriu.

* * *

- Esse é o dia mais infeliz da minha vida! – gritou Minu, ao chegar no orfanato – Não acredito que também perdi o último capítulo de "Beijos e Lágrimas", droga!!!

FIM

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Olá!

Peço perdão pela demora com o capítulo final desta fic. Não tenho muitas desculpas além de um ano bastante difícil, eu acho. Alguns acontecimentos inesperados me deixaram um pouco fora do ar por um tempo, mas agora estou voltando.

Não sei se vou continuar a escrever fics de Saint Seiya, mas, mesmo assim, senti que era uma obrigação atualizar esta fic antes que o ano acabasse.

Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews para os outros capítulos e desejar um Feliz Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo para vocês.

Mary Ogawara


End file.
